nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Shell Riders
Created on Dec 11, 2014, by ∫∞volαtile∞, Shell Riders is a team usually in top ten on the leaderboards. The current officers are Petromax, ƝℑҠĒ , Mal, DV0RAK, and ✨P-R-Ī-N-C-Σ-✨. Former officers include anT, ∫∞KCRoyal$♫, maikey, Tesla, Chiprl, ayeyuhskuh, Samb1313, datnguyen16, bX_A!D$_Xd, maikey, Fire, TypeOnederful, Raspb3rry, Bremitorix, ⚡SharkKey⚡ , and JARVIS. To visit the team page and see the requirements to join click on the following link. https://www.nitrotype.com/team/SSH Requirements: *6000 points immediately after joining. *6000 points a day. *93% accuracy. *45 wpm. *Level 40. SSH has been consistent in gaining top 10 in the Seasons, with Seasons 1 and 2 the only seasons where they ranked outside of the top 10. The team ranked third during seasons 5 and 6. Season 10 marked SSH's re-entrance into the top 3 as DOG announced it would no longer be competing. Many of DOG's members joined SSH and SSH reentered the top 3 (having shared many cross-over members with DOG), ranking 3rd in Season 10. In Season 11, NTA beat them, but it was later found that NTA had a botter that got them over 1.3 million points. Had those points been subtracted, SSH would have achieved their first season win. In Season 12, SSH beat NTA by over 3 million points, with 6 out of the top 10 racers being in SSH. Along with the 6 most active racers, they had 26 total racers on the top 100 (52% of the people on the team). They beat NTA again in Season 13 by over 1.4 million points, making them the second team to win more than one season in a row, and the first team to win a title other than "Champion Team". In Season 14, they ranked higher than NTA by over 4 million points, which was especially surprising because Smithy, their top racer, barely raced during the season, although this might have been a result of Wildflower not being with NTA for the majority of the season and quite a few of VFC's previous active members went to race for SSH. For Season 15 they started seeing struggles against NTA (most likely due to it being because of the summer months, and them not having their usual top racers), and NTA had a lead over SSH for the first few days of the season, but as soon as SSH took the lead, they never lost it, and ended up having 3 million more points than NTA by the end of the season. In Season 16 they had some of the same struggles, but caught up. On August 10th, 2018, -WildFl❤️wer✨- announced on the news that she was leaving NTA for "personal reasons" and shortly joined SSH after, giving them a dominant lead for the rest of the season. This also begun a wave of core racers of NTA leaving to join SSH, as on August 17th, 2018th, ツTRACYツ , ClassicGeneral , and Chiprl left NTA at the same time and joined SSH. As a result of this, not only did SSH have 8/10 of the top 10 racers that season, but the team broke a record for highest point deficit between two teams at the end of a season, beating NTA by an astounding 8.6 million points. This was more than 3 million more than the point difference between WFS and NTA during season 8 (5,575,328). Even with glitched leaderboards, SSH passed NTA on the daily, weekly, monthly, and since then have cemented a dominant lead in Seasons. In the Back 2 School season, they beat KNC, the second place team, by a bit over 7 million points. A few SSH members put alternate accounts on CHES to help them to beat NTA and to make it the first time that NTA ranked outside of the top 3. Some people were not happy because of this. In season 17, the team finished #1. They also broke the record for highest point difference between two teams yet again, with 14,209,199 points being the difference between SSH and NTA, who ranked second. They almost broke the record for most points in a season. They got 25,722,689 points the record being 25,791,239 (which was set by SSH themselves). In addition, all three of the top 3 racers for that season were on SSH. In season 18, they were #1, but only by a small margin of a bit over 2 million points. SSH had 3 racers in the top 10 that season. In season 19, SSH broke 2 records. They broke the record for most points in a season, with over 35 million points, with the previous record being 25,791,239 (which was also set by SSH). They also broke the record for biggest lead, being 14,890,152 points ahead of PL0X, the second place team. Their team website is here. Trivia * volatile has stated that the team's name and tag reference Secure Shell, a network protocol that allows secure data transfer over an unsecured network. *The team was chosen for the Season 15 Highlight. 1532714387.png * The team holds the record for most points in a season with 31,515,151 points in Season 19. * The team holds the record for most racers placing in the top 10 in a season, with 8/10 of the top 10 racers being on SSH by the end of season 16. * The team holds the record for highest season win streak (9). * The team has more people with over 20,000 races than any other team. Category:Teams